


Withdrawal

by Karatewolf27



Series: Daisy's Thoughts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Daisy being sad :(, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Daisy's thoughts after season 3
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Daisy's Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> bit of more character studies i guess

Daisy felt empty.

That _hole_ that was there before, before _him_ , had grown. It threatened to consume her. And she was more than happy to let it.

To back away from all this _pain._ To stop causing deaths like Andrew and _LincolnLincolnLincoln._ To stop this _craving_ . This _need_ , this _desire_ . To stop the harm she’s done _choking Fitz, quaking Mack_ .

_Just give up_ a part of her begged. _Just die, no one will care… after all the hurt, the pain, the death you cause._

But no.

She deserved this pain, she deserved all this hurt. She was the cause of all of those deaths.

So, she did the only viable option that would cease the hurt she inflicts on her friends (family). She runs.

Runs away from all of it. S.H.I.E.L.D, where every hall reminds her of Lincoln, Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Yo-Yo.

Runs away from it all. After all, better she leaves first than they leave her.

(She is reminded of all those families that didn’t want her, those families that drew her in to push her away)

She leaves because that's what's best.

Coulson and Mack are on her trail, trying to track her down.

She tries to convince herself that its because they don’t care, that they just want to bring in a vigilante. She tries to convince herself that they don’t care, and that makes it easier.

It makes it easier to believe that they don’t want her, than to see that they do, even after all the hurt she’s inflicted.

Everyone who cares about her ends up dying ( _The Brody’s, Eric, nausea-inducing Ward, Trip, Jaiying, and LincolnLincolnLincoln_ ).

It’s better this way.

Alone.

Suffering.

It’s what she deserves.

(Not what she wants)


End file.
